


Cutting the Knot

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Through the Dragon's Eye
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A skeletal embodiment of pure evil intends to take over the world using the Immortality Gate. All that stands in his way is the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> When I came to think about it, it was remarkable how closely the Master's plan in The End of Time resembled Charn's in Through the Dragon's Eye.

"You think to stop me, Doctor?" Charn sneered. "You, the man of peace, you who would see thousands die rather than soil your hands with weapons?" Lightning lashed out from his clawlike hand, but the Doctor had already dived for cover; the blast hit one of Naismith's priceless porcelain vases, reducing it to a worthless porcelain puddle. "Now, this world shall be mine! And—" 

The bullet took him clean through the heart. 

The Doctor thoughtfully returned Wilf's pistol to his coat pocket, as he watched the body evaporate. "Maybe he didn't know me as well as all that," he said.


End file.
